<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who are you? by TheMadKingOnFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124202">Who are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingOnFire/pseuds/TheMadKingOnFire'>TheMadKingOnFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Worried Sean McLoughlin, alternative universe, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingOnFire/pseuds/TheMadKingOnFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-eight, she had never had contact with a demon like this, she did not know that dreaming with her body could give her so many benefits.</p><p>But were they really benefits or a contract you wouldn't want to give up?</p><p> </p><p>· Au where Marvin has a student ·</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/original character, Marvin The Magnificent/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hands went up his back, seeking to hurt him, he knew it and he loved that. The demon's bitter breath hit the woman's face, who clung to those thick stenches that permeated her nose, the intoxicating smell of rot nullified part of her senses and made her fall into her morbid desires.</p>
<p>The pain, blood, and sighs of both creatures drowned as their bodies became one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
| • Desire • |</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The next day she woke up disoriented, her only light sheets were covered in reddish and black spots, there was no demon in her bed and the woman did not want to do anything.</p>
<p>She was tired of having those dreams.</p>
<p>She waved a hand and those hands disappeared as a good illusion, the witch was simply tired of repeating that bad dream, she did not know what kind of being was the demon that appeared in her dreams; his eyes and body couldn't give him a clear idea.</p>
<p>She sighed running a hand over her face, wishing she could eliminate those carnal desires to find him, remembering in turn that she should see Marvin, her teacher, who had asked her for some herbs that she had in her garden, perhaps this time she took advantage of making some you braid that man in pajamas.</p>
<p>It seemed to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She kept the freshly cut herbs in a special box for them, they were all separated from one another so that their essences wouldn’t combine; she knew her eccentric teacher, so she already took precautions for it. The bad thing was that she had to go through the middle of "Nothingness”, a dangerous place full of demons, in order to get to her teacher's house. </p><p> </p><p>It was a pity that she decided to stay on that plane to pursue her magic studies on her own. She left the house, knowing that it was a better idea to open the portal from outside. The only one time she had tried opening it inside her house, it broke the ground. She opened the portal, running a little before leaping inside, leaving behind the landscape of Nebulae. She couldn't have suspected that she would miss that landscape, until her lungs were empty of oxygen and her eyes were blinded, she felt like she was drowning in thick tar. </p><p> </p><p>That lasted at least a minute, as she crossed the barrier that divided the planes, she fell gracefully to the other side, having lost the momentum she had when entering, the reddish world opened before her eyes as a good place, she knew that on the way she might or might not meet dangerous beings, like that green eye that she met every time she traveled to Andromeda, apparently they liked to follow her from afar and she was no longer bothered ... That much. </p><p> </p><p>She always wondered why they called it "Nothingness" when in fact the place of demons was so vast of creatures and constellations in the sky, being that despite its eternal night, the light of the thousands of stars dimly illuminated everything with impressive ease. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, looking in her hand the box that kept her shipment, turned her sight to the infinite sky and to the front, beginning to walk; The Nothingness It was a place recurrently visited by sorcerers to be able to reach all parts of the cosmos with ease, paths that humans would cost thousands of years and generations, were traveled in a couple of minutes or hours, maximum. Normally not many witches live in the same place on the galaxy, but they all had a planet they loved to get to, a place that everyone including her called home. </p><p> </p><p>Humans used to call her; Earth, but the whimsical and eccentric magician who was her teacher, called it Sol III, it meant the same thing. But she, having to live with this man for so long, could not help but adopt the name. She saw a being moving among some bushes of red tagetes, that strange floating green eye appeared, it was curious because whenever she wanted to make trips they appeared to accompany her, she also remembered that the times she was with his teacher this being did not appear, which no wonder, Marvin was a long-haired being with a dangerous demeanor, so it wasn't surprising that no demon wanted to approach such a magician. </p><p> </p><p>She took advantage of taking and saving a little of that plant, which unlike the one that was found in the Sol III, its roots absorbed the blood from some caves filled with blood under the ground, all life and vegetation fed on it, the fertility of their lands was so vast that this place was also perfect for finding very powerful spell plants. </p><p>She ran a hand through her dark hair, deeply regretting never having enough time to decide to explore that plane. She continued on her way while humming a silly commercial song, “some cookies for breakfast”, she seemed to remember. </p><p> </p><p>All being closely followed by that eye. Which, unknowingly his vision was actually watched by a being very different from this one, a dark place that was illuminated only by screens and full of dangerous cables that fell and raised to the ceiling pipes, in the middle of everything, a being full of darkness and bright eyes, watched the brunette walk with that big enchanted box. </p><p> </p><p>Dangerous, snooping and attentive to anything, he, as always, continued to follow the witch to her destination. </p><p> </p><p>When she was finally gone, he went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is my first time uploading a fanfic in english, bcs my mother tongue is español so... If something is weird, please tell me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>